A Good Kind of Change
by inkling13
Summary: When Kim Crawford moves from Tennessee to Seaford, she was not happy about it. But with a new school, comes new friends and maybe even a new romance. But just when her life seems to be at its best, an old friend comes back and loyalties are questioned. Join the Wasabi Warriors in this tale of romance and heartbreak.
1. Welcome to Seaford High

A Good Kind of Change

Chapter 1: Welcome to Seaford High

Kim's POV

I groan as I roll hesitantly out of my cocoon that I call a bed, finally deciding to get up after hearing Florence and the Machine play for the fifth time. Still half asleep, I stumble sleepily into my spotless bathroom ready to take a shower. As I attempt to scrub the sleep from my skin, I thinks about the day that awaits, the day that I start my Junior year at Seaford High.

I know what you're thinking, _'Now what on earth is Little Miss Southern Belle'_ doing all the way out in California, trust me, she's wondering the same thing. Okay, that might be a little unfair, I know why I was shipped all the way out to Seaford. My parents, who just had to work for the UN, dumped me here while they go and travel the world. Don't get me wrong, I love my aunt and uncle dearly and it was totally nice of them to let me stay here, but come on, wouldn't you be the slightest bit bitter if you were cast away to a new high school, in a new city, in a new state, in the middle of high school?

As I change into my short shorts and favorite Beatles T-shirt, all my worries of the day are running through my head on a continuous loop. But, by the time I'm rushing down the stairs and putting on my old Chuck Taylor's, every doubt and insecurities has evaporated from my mind. My main focus now; get to school on time.

I run past my Aunt Judy pausing only to grab an apple and the keys to my car. As I speed to my car yelling a hurried goodbye over my shoulder, I jump into my convertible and make it to school with minutes to spare. I throw open the doors only to be met by stares, lots and lots of stares. Most of them confusion, others not as welcoming. I plow down the hallways, in search of my locker, surprisingly, I made it there without a single collision.

Once I reached my locker, I pulled the schedule that was mailed to me last week out from my backpack and memorize my schedule. If only I knew where on earth these classes were.

As if the gods of newbies heard my prayers, a pleasant voice from beside me, asked if I needed any help. I turned to said voice only to find a girl, slightly taller than myself.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, only to be met with a laugh.

"In a word, yes. No offense, but you looked like a lost puppy." She answers, still slightly chuckling. I decided at that moment that I was starting to like this girl. "The name is Grace, you? I really don't want to keep calling you 'Lost puppy'." Yep, I definitely liked her.

"Kim. Now, about that offer of help, I think I'll take you up on that." I hand Grace my schedule, in hopes we at least have one class together. My thoughts were interrupted by a laugh.

"Well" Grace started," It looks like we've got Homeroom, Math, lunch and Gym together. Although, you do have English with Jack..." Before I could question the identity of this Jack guy, another voice boomed from behind Grace, this one obviously belonging to a guy.

"Hola Chica! Your life just got better cause Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has arrived" At this I laughed while Grace rolled her eyes and spun to face this Jerry.

"Jerry, I hate to break it to you, but nobody calls you that." She says, this comment starts a whole debate of Jerry's right to the title of the 'swag master' while I stand there watching the exchange with amusement.

" uh, Grace I'm really sorry to have to interrupt, but could you show me where homeroom is?"

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot, sorry!" She exclaimed before hurriedly escorting me to homeroom, after a rushed goodbye to a confused looking Jerry.

**There you have it folks... The first chapter of 'Where they met'. I know its not perfect, but I'm pretty darn proud for my first story. Review!**

**Xoxo, Inkling13**


	2. My name is Kim

A Good Kind of Change

Chapter 2: My name is Kim

_Previously..."Oh my gosh I completely forgot, sorry!" She exclaimed before hurriedly escorting me to homeroom, after a rushed goodbye to a confused looking Jerry._

After getting over the initial shock of being hauled away by Grace, I followed her to homeroom. As we walk, I realize that it's a good time to question her about a few things, first being Jerry. "So Grace..." I begin.

"So, Kim..." She mocks,

"What's the deal with you ,Jerry? There is obviously something going on. Are you dating? Cause I've known you for like 20 minutes and I know that you guys like each other. If that boy doesn't-"

"Wh-what? Jerry and I are just friends nothing more, nothing less. You must be confused, I don't like Jerry and he doesn't like me. We don't like each other." She finished her sentence so loudly that I was pretty sure that the whole hallway had heard her. As I looked around to see if anyone was staring, I noticed that everyone was staring. The. Whole. Freaking. Hallway. It seemed that Grace noticed aswell, because before I had time to react, I was being hauled away for the second time that morning to God knows where.

I felt bad for embarassing Grace like that but I couldn't help but find her denial amusing. It was so obvious that they liked eachother. I was thinking of ways to get them together when I noticed we had stopped. I look around only to find that I was in a classroom, and Grace was leading me over to a group of people, Jerry included. Part of me wondered how on earth he got here so fast. But before I could ponder on my thoughts for any longer, Grace had stopped again, this time directly in front of the group, they all greeted Grace and continued on with their conversation, not acknowledging me at all. Grace shot me an apoligetic look,rolled her eyes and cleared her throat in an effort to get them to notice me.

Jerry was the first person to notice me." So, Gracie, you gonna introduce us to this Mamacita?" He questioned while moving to put his arm around me. Grace rolled her eyes once again, this time, I did aswell. _Why does Grace even like this guy? _I wondered as I shrugged off his shoulder.

" I should probably apologize in advance for Jerry's behaviour. My name is Milton Krupnick, student body president and star kicker extraordinaire." The rest of the group cleared their throats at his lack of an introduction for them. I laughed slightly at the annoyed looks on their faces.

" Well, since Milton decided that we all put on our cloaks of invisibility today I'll introduce the rest of us. My name's Julie, the guy eating falaphel is Eddie, this is Kelsey, and Jack would be here, if he wasn't running late. Each member of the group greeted me with a smile and a wave." I don't mean to sound rude but, who are you?" I laugh at this and begin to introduce myself.

" Well, my name is Kim Crawford and I moved here recently, like last week, to live with my aunt and uncle."

" Okay, dumb question but are you by any chance from Texas? You've got an accent." The girl, Kelsey I think asked.

"Tenessee actually. But pretty close."

" Hey guys, sorry, Im late. My sister hid my car keys. And who are you?" The last question was directed at me.

" Hey Jack, its fine don't worry ,and this is Kim she will be joining us now and forever." Milton said. Jack nodded and smiled at me.

"I am?" The group all nodded there heads fervently. I heard Jack chuckle from beside me."I guess I am."

"Well anyway, I'm Jack."

"So you're Jack, Grace said something about you." Grace and Jerry who had been in the middle of a heated argument, which looked a lot like flirting, turned towards us. Finally noticing the arrival of Jack, they greeted him while Grace who had only heard the last bit of our conversation said that we had English together.

After talking with my new friends for what seemed like 5 minutes, I learned that Milton and Julie are dating, that I should try out for cheer, that Bobby Wasabi dojo is awesome and that I need to steer clear of Donna Tobin. The way they said her name, especially Grace and Kelsey showed nothing but hatred. But Jack, his reaction was sort of funny, he would shudder, wince and cringe all at the same time. Later on that day, I learned why...

**Okay, so that was the end of chapter 2. I would like to give a shout out to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed my story. And I realize now that I forgot to do my disclaimer so here it goes.**

**I don't own kickin it.**


	3. Donna Freaking Tobin

A Good Kind of Change

Chapter 3: Donna Freaking Tobin

_Previously...The way they said her name, especially Grace and Kelsey showed nothing but hatred. But Jack, his reaction was sort of funny, he would shudder, wince and cringe all at the same time. Later on that day, I learned why..._

I was walking out of homeroom with the gang, we were laughing and talking like we have known each other for years, not just hours, when all of a sudden, Jerry's joke was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. We looked around for the source when suddenly, a girl in a short skirt, and heels so high it was a miracle that she was running came out of no where and launched herself at Jack. Anyone could see that he was clearly uncomfortable with this girl being attached to him, I had to stifle a laugh when I saw the look on his face."Jackie" the strange girl squealed. The whole group groaned at the meer sound of her voice.

"Uh, hi Donna" Her name was met with another chorus of groans. So this was the infamous Donna Tobin, the one everyone seemed to dislike. To be honest, she wasn't exactly high on my must talk to list either. I mean did you hear her voice? "Uh, Donna, could you get off me now?" Poor Jack was still getting the life squeezed out of him. Once again I stifle a laugh, at the amount of discomfort on Jack's face.

"Donna, would you do us all a favour and just leave, I mean you're unwanted here, by everybody." Grace said, in my opinion, stating the obvious.

"Oh Grace, you know just because people actually like me, you don't have to be bitter. And anyway, Jackie here wants me to stay. Don't you Jackie?" Donna retorted.

"Bitch please. Jack doesn't want you here either, nobody does." Kelsey said.

"Jack" Donna began trailing her perfectly manicured fingers up and down his arm" You want me here don't you?"

"Actually Donna, you're making me feel uncomfortable right now, and to be honest you're kinda scary." Jack confessed awkwardly. For the third time this morning, I attempted to stifle a laugh, although this time, I wasn't as successful. Donna turned to me, noticing my presence for the first time in this little exchange.

"And who are you? Who do you think you are?" Donna questioned, her eyes narrowing with each word.

"Well, I know that my name is Kim." I retorted.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She questioned.

"Ya, rhymes with witchy." I said. This time, I wasn't the one who had to stifle a laugh, some *cough*Grace*cough, didn't even bother to try and hide their laughter. When my comment was also met with a chorus of ooohhhs, wolf whistles, and other comments, I noticed that what seemed like the better part of the school had been listening in on our conversation. I looked over at Donna who's face had turned an alarming shade of red, but before she could do anything, the warning bell sounded and Jack hauled me away to English leaving the hallway in chaos.

* * *

As Jack and I arrived to English, the whole class stopped and stared. We walked down the aisles trying to find seats, while I tried to ignore all the whispers coming from around the room. Many were about me. Jack was the first to find us seats, we sat down just as the teacher came in. She was a young teacher probably around 23.

"Welcome to my class, my name is Ms. Jennings. Because today is the first day back from holidays, I as well as many of the other teachers here have decided to let you all have a free day." This announcement received many cheers, mainly from a particularly loud group in the back." Settle down, now if you're in the following classes, you will have a free day-" She listed many teachers names, the few that I actually paid attention to, had no subjects with me. I looked over at Jack to see if he was listening only to find him staring at me, and quickly look away, the faintest blush evident on his cute tan face. Wit what? There is no way that Kimberley 'tough as nails' Crawford is crushing on a guy she just met. No way. Just cause I can't get his cute laugh, and shaggy brown hair out of my head doesn't mean I'm crushing right?

_Dammit, Kimberley, what is wrong with you?_

JACK POV

So, I'm sitting here in English listening to name the teachers with a free day when all of a sudden, my train of thought shifts to Kim. Kim Crawford, the new girl, and one f the only people at this school who have the guts to stand up to Donna Tobin. I mean this girl is everything. She's beautiful, smart, athletic, and nice. I realize that I'm staring at her, but who cares? She can't see me. Damn, spoke too soon.

She caught me staring. I blushed and quickly averted my gaze. What happened to Jack Brewer? The guy that never blushed, who never cowered, the things this girl does to me. Wait, what? I'm not crushing on Kim. Pfft, what gave you that idea, the fact that I can't get her laugh out of my head her smile and warm brown eyes. _Dammit, Jackson, what is wrong with you?_

**Okay so I know that this chapter sucked but I'm sick and felt like I should give you something anyway. Hope it's not as bad as I think.**

**Xoxo,**

**Inkling13**


	4. Too little, Too late

A Good Kind of Change

Chapter 4: Too little, too late

Previously...Pfft,_ what gave you that idea, the fact that I can't get her laugh out of my head her smile and warm brown eyes. __Dammit, Jackson, what is wrong with you?_

KIM POV

It's been a couple months since I've moved to Seaford, and honestly, those weeks had been amazing. I am so proud of myself, I got Grace and Jerry together! Whooo! Point 1 Kim. Oh God, I have been spending way too much time with Jerry. Anyway, those two had so much tension you could cut it with a knife. I also got Eddie and Kelsey together, all this with Jack's help. No, I'm not going out with Jack. We're just friends, probably best friends. Ya, that's it... Awkward...

GRACE POV

At Phil's, the whole gang was there, minus Jack and Kim of course. We were discussing how we get those two together, I mean it has been months since Kim moved here, and if Jack doesn't make a move, some other guy'll ask Kim out. Speak of the Devil, here comes Jack now.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late what're you talking about?"

"NOTHING!" We all said then burst out laughing. We had been laughing for a good five minutes when Kim ran up to us squealing.

"Guess what just happened?" She said obviously happy from whatever just happened.

"Did Jack finally ask you out?" Jerry asked. Everyone but Kim shot him a glare, she just looked confused.

"No, why would he ask me out, anyway, somebody else did" We all froze, hoping she was joking. "It was Brad Wolfe" she said smiling. Being the supportive best friend I am, I'm obligated to be happy when a majorly good looking guy like Brad asks her out. So I jump up squealing secretly signaling for all the girls to do the same, soon, we're all jumping and squealing. I look over Kim's shoulder to see Jack, a pained expression on his face. I mouth condolences over her shoulder, he shrugs waves goodbye and heads to the dojo.

JACK POV

Today, I thought today was going to be the day I ask Kim Crawford out. Well, I was too late, I knew I shouldn't have waited so long. Brad Wolfe asked her out first. Yay. I head to the dojo, ready to kill some dummies, when I see Donna Tobin, of making out with some guy, poor guy. They come up for air and all of a sudden, I get a better look at this guy, it was Brad Wolfe.

Damn.

**Hey, I'm so sorry about how short my chapters are but never fear, I'll probably update either today or tomorrow, yay! *cricket,cricket* Okay then, awkward.**

**Xoxo,**

**Inkling13**


	5. And down came the hummus

A Good Kind of Change

Chapter 5: And down came the hummus

_Previously..._

JACK POV

I just saw Brad making out, correction, swallowing, Donna, less than an hour before his date with Kim. How low could you get? And especially to sweet, Kim, beautiful sweet Kim, who's kind, and generous, and pretty, and-

_boy, you've got it bad, with a capitol everything. _

_Shut up! _

_You know its true._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _Oh my God! I'm talking to myself.

_Mmhhmm..._

_I told you to shut up! _I have got to stop doing that...Wait, Brad saw me. He starts walking over, looking like I'm a ticking time bomb ready to attack, and right now, I kinda am. Brad's a smart boy.

"Uh, hey Jack? Uh, did you see what just happened?"

"Yes, Brad, I did." I say, calmly. Brad looks more scared than ever when I said that.

"PLEASE DON'T, KILL ME!" He pleads.

"Relax, Brad, I'm not going to kill you." I say in the same tone, he sighs in relief. But I continue, "Kim'll do that, after you tell her."

"Why would I tell her?"

"Because, it'll hurt less that way, she'll probably be upset, but may still go on a date with you." I say knowing full well, she won't go on another date with this guy.

"Really? Okay, let's go."

"Good choice." We start walking over to Phil's, where the gang has moved on to a new topic, about tork? "Hey guys."

"Hey Jack, hey Brad." Kim smiles brightly at the mention of our names, and turns to face us. "Hey, Jack, you're back! Hi, Brad."

"Hey, Kim," Brad starts' "Uh, can I talk to you over there for a minute?" As Kim got up to leave, I took her spot, deciding to tell the gang about Brad and Donna.

"Guys, do you wanna know a secret?" They all nod their heads enthusiastically. "Well, when I was walking to the dojo, I saw Brad.."

"Look, Jack, its pretty obvious that you saw Brad.." Jerry starts, but Grace hit him in the shoulder before he could finish. Signaling for me to go on.

"As I was saying, I saw Brad, with Donna and they were basically eating each others faces off." I finished. All their mouths dropped open, then cheering erupted, I was confused and told them as much.

"Look Jack, if Brad cheated on Kim, especially with Donna she's gonna dump his sorry behind to the curb, then you can ask her out." Milton explained. I thought about it for a minute then started cheerting myself. Everyone looked at me in shock then joined in Jerry yelling something about Kick.

Then we heard a scream, courtesy of the one and only Kim Crawford. I think its safe to say that she knows.

KIM POV

I was excited to see Brad, but then he told me about making out with Donna, and I honestly did not take it well I screamed in disbelief and dumped hummus on him, before storming back to my friends.


	6. Maybe I do have a crush on you

KIM POV

As I walk over to my friends, I see that they're all cheering, everyone but jack was yelling something about kick.

"Hey guys, what's kick?" I ask. They all look at me as if they'd been startled and didn't realize I was standing there. Then again, they probably didn't.

"NOTHING!" They all yell.

"Cause that wasn't suspicious, I'll move on."

"Oh, Kimmy, I'm so sorry about Brad-" Kelsey starts.

"Don't worry about it. I realized I don't really like him anyway." They all let out a sigh of relief after I said that. Wonder why.

"So anyway," Jack starts". I was thinking that we could all go to the movies or something."

"Sorry, I can't." Says Grace. After her, everyone but me mumbled some excuse to why they couldn't come.

"Guess its just us."

* * *

After the movie, Jack walked me home. We were talking when all of a sudden, I fell against him. Our lips met, and the next thing I knew, we were kissing. Like seriously. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wound his arms around my waist. It seemed like we had been kissing forever, when he finally pulled back and asked me a question I'd been wanting to hear forever.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He smiled leant down to kiss me and said. "I knew you had a crush on me!" Against my lips.

"Shut up, Jack" And that's how we spent our evening, watching movies, and kissing. Life couldn't get better. Life was perfect. Wasn't it?

**I'm back and ready to attack. My writers block has been cured and I'm ready to write. Please still be reading. I know it was short but it was only a filler chapter. Next chapter=drama town.**

**Xoxo,**

**Inkling13**


	7. Story might be deleted

I know that I said inspiration struck - and it did - but after I said that, all my files were wiped from my tablet, courtesy of a nosy friend. So I've spent the last two months finishing the entire story and editing and lengthening the current chapters, I was done too. Then, everything was wiped clean off of my files, this time, it was a different friend. You'd think I'd have been smarter and gotten back up from the first time, but sadly, I was not. So, I have basically decided to see if anybody is still reading this, and if they are, to review or PM me to tell me to either stop what I'm doing, delete the story and try all over again, or continue. That's it.

Xoxo,

Inkling13


End file.
